ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Aja
Princess Aja Tarron is one of the main stars of the Tales of Arcadia franchise. She appeared as a minor character in Part Three of Trollhunters, and as the main protagonist of 3 Below. History Biography Princess Aja and her brother, Prince Krel, lived together with their parents on the planet of Akiridion-5. Growing up, Aja felt like she didn't fit in with the royal family, so she frequently went into the kingdom in a dark cloak to discover her true potential. One particular hobby of hers was having alien beetles fights, which apparently makes easy money on their planet. One day, General Morando invaded Akiridion-5 and destroyed the king and queen's bodies. Aja (along with Krel, Varvatos Vex, Luug, and her parents' life cores) had to flee from their planet and decided to seek refuge on Earth before they could return home to take back their planet. Their mothership uses her small knowledge to disguise the aliens as a teenage girl (Aja), a Latino (Krel), an old man (Vex), and a dog (Luug). They go out to explore the town, but the truant officer sends Aja and Krel to school, since they shouldn't be in town on a weekday. Part Three (Trollhunters) Meeting the Trollhunters They start school at Arcadia Oaks High School, where they discover all the "wonders" of human school. Aja tries to fit in, and Krel tries to think of excuses to get out of gym class. Señor Uhl then brings Jim to the classroom to show them around the school if he wants to make up for his many absent days. Jim takes Aja and Krel to Claire and Toby, who reluctantly agree to include them in their Trollhunting mission for Merlin. They take them to the wrecked Janus Order, which they pass off as a "teen hangout." While they search for Changeling remains, Krel goes into the control room and starts to use the system to play music and show off his dancing skills. When Jim turns the music off, some footage of AAARRRGGHH!!! and Jim fighting Gunmar starts playing on the monitors, which he instantly turns off. The Trollhunters claim it to be a movie and decide to take the siblings to see Claire's house, while Krel takes something he brought out of the control panel. Jim and Toby go to the roof to collect some lightning in a jar, so Aja and Krel decide to use their vast intergalactic knowledge to help them do it. Krel makes a capacitor from some parts of the microwave to hold the lightning in, and Aja hacks into Arcadia's power grid to make lightning appear in fifteen minutes. Using Jim's sword, they manage to capture the lightning and put it in the jar. The siblings then bid their friends goodbye and go home. The Eternal Night During the Battle of the Bands, Aja and Krel start to play some of their planet music (dolphin music), which nobody finds amusing, so they decide to play some "easy listening" music (hip-hop). After their performance, Claire comes up onstage to warn every one of the Eternal Night, but nobody listens and thinks this is a song. Only Aja and Krel realize that something is wrong and decide to go investigate. Physical Appearance In her alien form, Aja has blue skin, long electric-blue hair, blue eyes, black sclera, and has four arms. She wears a black and neon blue jumpsuit. Category:3 Below characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:16 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:Students Category:Heroines Category:American Characters Category:Netflix characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Teenagers Category:White hair Category:Gray eyes Category:Red Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Trollhunters characters Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Latin American characters Category:Characters voiced by Tatiana Maslany Category:Blue eyes Category:Blue hair Category:Black Sclera Category:Non Disney Princesses